Openings
by sailor8t
Summary: Christmas morning oneshot


All things _Rizzoli and Isles_ belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and other entities. I'm altering their realities for fun, not profit, as I own nothing and have the credit report to prove it.

* * *

Maura Isles was deeply asleep and didn't hear her front door open and close, or anything else that Jane Rizzoli did before getting into bed with her.

She was delighted later to wake in her favorite position with her favorite person. Jane held her so Maura couldn't move without disturbing her. She took advantage of the quiet to time admire her friend. Honesty, as it always did, crept into her thoughts. Jane was beautiful, and Maura wanted all of her. Jane was her first and last waking thought, even when they were apart. It was becoming harder to not touch Jane, or to stop touching her, and even more difficult to separate.

They were expected at Jane's parents' later. Maura had gifts for all of the Rizzolis. Jane was the hardest to shop for. She claimed to need nothing, and bought what she wanted, and no one was any help at all.

Jane didn't have that problem. She had many gifts for Maura, and unlike others, Maura's gifts received serious thought. Jane woke slowly, warm and happy, and stretched luxuriously against Maura. "Merry Christmas."

That felt wonderful, and Maura was barely able to squeak, "Merry Christmas," back.

"Sorry I was late," Jane apologized again. She planned to spend Christmas Eve with Maura, but got called out to cover for another detective whose first child decided to be a Christmas gift. She wasn't happy about the call, but took it because of the reason.

That was why she crept into Maura's later than she wanted, and hurried to put up decorations before getting into bed for a few hours. It was partly why she wasn't in a hurry to move; the rest was because Maura made no effort to disengage and Jane would take every second of that closeness she could get. Maura smelled wonderful and felt better, and Jane thought again that were she to commit her life to anyone, it would be Maura. To be honest, she all ready had, and was waiting for Maura to catch up. She would, eventually. Jane hoped she was there when Maura put all the pieces together.

They got up, and Jane was in the bathroom washing her face when she heard Maura's initial squeal of delight. She wrapped around Jane while she dried her face.

"It's beautiful," Maura said.

Jane put her towel aside without looking. "You're welcome," she said, and returned Maura's embrace.

There hadn't been time to do all she wanted, but there was a small tree on the hearth with gifts beneath, and lumpy stockings for both of them on the mantel. Jane kept smiling, fueled by Maura's delight with everything. Once they had coffee, Jane sat Maura on the couch and brought their stockings.

"From Ma," she said, and placed it in Maura's lap. She thought about getting her phone, and decided against it. She wouldn't need any reminder of today to recall Maura's delighted smile as it waxed and waned. Jane was certain that Maura was admonished any time she acted like a child when she was one, and enjoyed her pleasure in the small gifts. Good chocolate, a CD, hose, a scarf, a scattering of nuts and in the toe, an orange.

"That was fun," Maura smiled.

"Good," Jane grinned. She pointed at the tree. "Those are for you."

Maura goggled. She launched herself at Jane and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jane squeezed her close for a second. "Go have fun," she laughed. This time, she got her phone. Blackmail photos were blackmail photos, especially of her always reserved in public friend, now in bedhead, flannel pajamas, and the biggest smile Jane ever saw on Maura's face.

Jane put the camera aside as Maura carefully began to open her first gift. She went to Maura and sank to her knees on the carpet. "Just rip it open," Jane urged.

"But the paper's lovely."

"The paper is a clever disguise." Jane reached over and pulled a small strip of the wrapping paper from the top of the box. "There ya go."

"Jane!"

"I promise it's ok. Nobody cares if the paper can be used again."

It was against all of Maura's training. It was against her nature.

"C'mon, Maur," Jane coaxed.

She tore the paper from the box, and nothing bad happened. Maura's smile returned, and Jane smiled back, and when Maura finished opening everything, Jane took a picture of her sitting on the floor near the tree, bow in her hair, surrounded by partially opened boxes and used wrapping paper, beaming.

Blackmail was overrated, Jane decided and closed her phone. This was hers.

-30-


End file.
